A Stuck Up Git
by AnnieBananie97
Summary: Rose Weasly always thought that Scorpius Malfoy was an annoying jerk. When he asks her to tutor him, she realizes she might have been wrong. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and R&R! ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Please, please, please review! I really appreciate it!

I was walking down the hall when I heard him calling my name. "Weasly! Hey, Weasly! Oi!" I spun around with a venomous look on my face. "_What_ Scorpius Malfoy?" I demanded. I could see his most recent girlfriend farther down the hall, looking put out that he wasn't busy snogging her. "I was just wondering if you've got any squirrels up in that nest of yours," he said coolly, indicating my hair. "Oh please, Malfoy. Cut it with the insults. There must be something more urgent than degrading me if it caused you to bellow down the corridor to get my attention," I told him. "Um, yeah, now that you mention it there is," Scorpius said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to see if you could help me with my Transfiguration essay…" I snorted. "The great Scorpius Malfoy, asking for help from lowly Rose Weasly?" "Well, excuse me but you're the best in our class and you're in my house so you would be the logical choice," he said heatedly. "Fine, then," I told him. "I'll meet you in the common room at 7." "Great," he said, looking immensely relieved. _Interesting, _I thought to myself. _He seemed a little humble for a second there. Wait, I must be going crazy. Scorpius Malfoy, humble? Has hell also frozen over? I really wouldn't be surprised. _I know it seems like I'm exaggerating, but I'm completely serious. Scorpius Malfoy is a stuck up git who takes pleasure in insulting me daily. I wish my cousin Albus wasn't friends with him. I mean, what can he see in him? Albus is a sweet, caring boy and Scorpius is… well, Scorpius. But oh well. I do love to tutor people, even if they're Scorpius.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was so short! It seemed like a good point to break it off. Don't worry, the next one will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table in the while I waited for Scorpius in the Ravenclaw common room. Surprised that a jerk like Scorpius would end up in a respectable house like

Ravenclaw? Yeah, me too. Oh, well. It's not like he's not smart, but he's just so goddamn annoying. The sound of a chair being pulled out interrupts my thinking and I snap my head up to

see Scorpius sitting down, his hair falling over his eyes. Ok, so I will admit I think Scorpius is hot. I mean, practically the whole female student body of Hogwarts thinks so. He has pale

blond hair just like his dad's which is really smooth (I think he uses conditioner) and just long enough to be pettable but not long enough to make him seem like a girl. His eyes are pearl

gray and seem like you could just fall into them and his body is fantastic from all that Quidditch he plays. In other words, a veritable Prince Charming. Unfortunately, he breaks hearts just

about

every other week. You might say he gets around a lot, which would be entirely true. His most current girlfriend is a girl called Roxanne Sharp, a 4th year in Slytherin who is considered to

be the hottest girl in her year. He'll probably have a new girlfriend in two weeks, tops, though. But anyway, back to the common room.

"Hey, Weasly," he says, pulling out his essay.

"Hi, Scorpius," I say in a bored voice. "So, what do you need help with?"

"I really don't get this theory of object to animal transfiguration, and this essay is due next week so I figured I'd better get help. Even if I had to come to you for it." He tells me, saying

that last sentence with an air of distaste.

"Ok," I say, ready to launch into what my friends like to call my "teacher mode". It also helped that I had mastered this concept even before Professor Cook explained it. "You see, object

to animal transfiguration is very different than animal to object transfiguration because in object to animal you are trying to make something that is not alive become alive, so it's much

more complicated than animal to object because in a sense you're just killing the animal and changing it's form." I lectured.

"Ohhh… I get it!" Scorpius said. "You're a genius, Weasly," he said, a genuine smile on his face. "Oh wait, did I just say that out loud?" he asked, looking sheepish.

"Yes, yes you did," I told him, a smug smile spreading on my face. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you actually complimented me."

"Good," Scorpius replied. "Because that would completely ruin my reputation, you know," his signature smirk now on his face. This remark may have seemed condescending, but there was

something different in his manner that made it different than all the other times he insulted me. This time it seemed like it was a joke we both shared instead of something for the whole

school to laugh at. I have to say I preferred this much more than him insulting me the whole time. After he said this it seemed to sink in that I was with _Scorpius Malfoy, _and even though

he was still slightly a git to me, to all the other girls he was the most wanted boy in the school. As he leaned in to see me showing him my notes I could smell his cologne and my heart

started to beat a little faster than normal. His strong arms were right next to mine and our heads were almost touching as he pointed to things in my notes and asked me questions.

When he asked me a question that I knew I knew the answer to, the answer went completely out of my head. I realized then that I had fallen for Scorpius Malfoy, and fallen _hard._

**A/N: **So, how'd you like it? Much longer than Chapter 1, as promised. Just to let you know, my stories should get updated fairly quickly since I'm a 13 year old girl with no life.


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished an hour and a half later I said good bye and ran off to find my best friend, Hailee Wood who I've known since I was 7. Her family lives in Godric's Hollow and her dad,

Oliver Wood, is always getting together with the Potters. I find her in our dormitory.

"Hailee," I burst out. "I have some very shocking news which may make you think I've lost my mind, but I assure you I haven't."

"Ok, then," she says looking up from her book with an amused expression on her face. "Even though I'm pretty sure people who are crazy always deny that they are, in fact, crazy,

shoot." I take a deep breath.

"I think I might be in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Hailee shrieks. "You've hated him since our first year. I can't count all the times he's publicly insulted you and all the times you've called him a, and I quote, 'stuck up git'. And now

you tell me that you're in LOVE with him?" she finishes with a flourish.

"Um, yes," I say meekly. "But there may be more to him than meets the eye," Hailee snorts.

"Really? I mean, he's hot and all, but he goes out with a different girl every week."

"I know, but I just got finished tutoring him and he was _nice _to me. He even made me forget the answer to a question!"

"Wow," Hailee laughs. "Well, then, he must really have an effect on you if he can get you to forget the answer to a question."

"Oh, cut it with the comedy," I tell her. "I'm being serious! I just hope he'll keep being nice to me. He smells really good," I say with a slightly lovesick expression on my face. "Gosh, he's

made you _lovesick_! No other boy has ever made you _lovesick_ before" Hailee exclaims. "I think we need to go to the Hospital Wing. This is serious," she says, a mock grave look on her face.

"Hailee! I'm not kidding!" I say, indignant.

"Ok, ok, I'll have a serious discussion with you about it. The truth is going to sting, though," she tells me.

"I know," I say, resigning myself to my fate.

"Ok. I'm going to be brutally honest with you and may even reduce you to tears. But if that's what you want, here it goes: Scorpius Malfoy will never, in a million years, hell even _two _

million years, like you back. I'm not saying that's what he _should _do; I'm saying that's what he's _going _to do. It's just how he rolls. You know this, I know this, the whole effing school

knows this; Scorpius doesn't stick with one girl. Never has, never will. He's just that way, and you have to accept it. There, I'm done; cry your heart out for your unrequited love," Hailee

finished. I sighed, because I knew she was right, but a girl can hope, can't she?

"Thank you for the brutal honesty, Hailee." I say.

"No prob, Rosiekins," she replied with a grin.

"Now lets get some sleep." I say as I walk over to my trunk, pull out my pajamas and pulled them over my head. Hailee did the same. I crawl into my bed, put

out the light and soon fell into a deep sleep full of pleasent dreams Scorpius-filled dreams.

**A/N: **OC- Hailee Wood is the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell whose family lives in Godric's Hollow. She and Rose have been best friends since they first met. I know, no

Scorpius/Rose interactions in this one, but don't worry there will be plenty of Rosius deliciousness to come. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I kinda forget to do this for the past three chapters. Hehe, whoops. Anyways, I'm assuming you already guessed this seeing as my writing is incredibly mediocre, but I most certainly not J.K Rowling. Sigh.

**A/N: **I think I jinxed this chapter because in the last one I said I should be updating recently and right afterwards I got a slight case of writers' block. Oh well. Anyways, here's Chapter 4:

I wake up the next morning, which is Saturday, and roll out of bed. I grab my favorite skinny jeans, my pretty bra, a fresh pair of underwear and my cute grey cowl neck shirt which shows off

my chest, carefully brush my hair and use a simple straightening charm (much more effective than the flat irons Muggle girls use) to make it presentable and carefully apply some black liquid

eyeliner, blush, mascara and lip gloss. I shake Hailee awake when I'm done.

"C'mon," I say to her. "Wake up, we're going down to get breakfast."

"Mph," she grunts. "Too early. Don't wanna. Go way."

"Nope," I tell her. "You are coming down there with me. I need moral support when I talk to Scorpius."

"Ugggggh," she says, rolling over to look at me. "Fine. But give a few minutes to look presentable. Unfortunately, Hailee's idea of "presentable" involves carefully picking out the perfect outfit,

spending at least 10 minutes on her makeup and styling her hair until it looks like she would be more comfortable attending some sort of gala. Luckily, she speeds it up a little today and

we're walking to the Great Hall in 15 minutes. We walk in and go straight to the Ravenclaw table. There's an empty spot next to Scorpius and I make a beeline for it, dragging Hailee with

me.

I get there just in time, as some of his friends were about to come over.

"Hey, Scorpius," I say to him slightly breathless.

"Huh? Oh, hey Weasley. Your hair looks less like a rat's nest than usual, I see. What did you have to do to it?" he says. I sigh. Back to the usual Malfoy.

"I swear, Malfoy, you've used that or variations of that insult so many times it's getting pathetic," I tell him, and I'm right. My proof:

Year 1- "Hey Weasley, nice bird's nest!"

Year 2- "Weasley, anything living in that bush of yours?"

Year 3- "I think I might see some eggs on your head in that nest of yours, Weasley!"

Year 4- "Nice imitation of a rat's nest Weasley!"

Year 5- I don't really have his most common insult yet, seeing as it's only the tail end of November.

So, yeah, as you can tell Scorpius hasn't exactly been the kindest soul to me in the past, but I still think there might be something more to him. I wonder why he's such an arse to me. I don't

think he does it really do it to many other people. My parents (mostly my dad) had been telling me to hate him since we first saw him at Platform 9 3/4, but I couldn't really hate him. Dislike

him for insulting me in front of the whole school, sure. But not hate. Maybe I'm crazy thinking that he's not a total jerk. I'll have to see, I guess.

"Oi, Weasley? Coming back down to earth now?" Scorpius' voice jerks me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. I can do that," I tell him with a bit of a smile. "What were you saying?"

"Just that it doesn't matter that I've used variations of that insult so many times because everyone still thinks it's funny. And they forget it over break, of course."

"Of course," I respond with a roll of my eyes. "So, what's the great Scorpius Malfoy doing today? Studying for O.W.L.s?"

He snorted. "As if," he told me. "I've got better things to do on a Saturday than sit in the library, unlike a certain redheaded person I could mention."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Like going into Hogsmeade with my girlfriend." Until recently, there were specified Hogsmeade weekends. However, if you are in 5th year or up and you have permission you can go

whenever you want.

"Ugh," I said. I wish _I _was his girlfriend, not that slutty Roxanne Sharp.

"Why ugh?" Scorpius asked, not really defensive, just curious, which didn't surprise me. Scorpius didn't really think of girls as_ girls, _just toys.

"Ugh because Roxanne is so slutty. I thought you'd at least go out with someone with class," I responded.

"You really think I care if she's a slut? I'm a guy. That's a _good _thing. Plus, have you seen her chest? It's unbelievable," he says. I rolled my eyes. God, he was frustrating.

"Don't you ever want to settle down with someone? Someone who might have more to them than an 'unbelievable chest'?" I ask him.

"Oh god, Weasley, don't get sentimental on me. I hate that crap. It's so… fake. I really doubt there's someone out there who's gonna put up with my shit 'until death do we part'," he says.

"So you've never gotten butterflies in your stomach when you look at a girl? You've never wanted to do something for her to make her feel special and not just to have sex with her?" I

ask, when all these things are happening to me right now.

"Nope. Never. I already told you, that junk's overrated. My parents will probably set up an arranged marriage with some pureblood, but I don't know, since I'm in Ravenclaw they might

not. I'm perfectly happy with one-night stands and girlfriends that only last one week," he told me. "Speaking of which, I'll probably break up with Roxanne after we get back from Hogsmeade. I've been with for what, 10 days now? That's ridiculous, especially for a slut like her."

"Any idea who your next girlfriend is going to be?" I ask him, my heart fluttering in my chest. "After all, the idea of Malfoy without a girlfriend is unthinkable."

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll find someone in Hogsmeade. Lily Potter is pretty hot, but she's a Potter, so she's out of the question," he says, and I practically choke on my pumpkin juice.

"Lily?" I sputter. "She's 13!" Immediately after I say this I start violently coughing.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Scorpius asks.

"No, I am most certainly _not _ok! You just called my 13 year old cousin hot and said you'd consider going out with her if she wasn't a Potter! Albus is a Potter and you two are practically

joined at the hip!" I tell him.

"Ok, that sentence was _way _too confusing for me. One second you're reprimanding me for thinking your cousin is hot, and the next your saying that it shouldn't matter that she's a Potter

and that we should go out? Blimey, slow down," he tells me. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I start, but then Scorpius interrupts me.

"You can say that again," he snorts. I shoot him a death glare and continue talking.

"I'm a little… overprotective of Lily. She's like a sister to me, kind of. And to hear you say she's hot sets off warning bells in my head, especially since it's you, the guy who thinks it's ok to

have sex with a girl and leave her house before she wakes up. Also, you'd have to deal with Albus if you went out with her and then broke her heart," I finish.

"I guess so," Scorpius says. "I'll have to avoid going out with any of yours or Albus' family members then, if I don't want to die prematurely. Anyways, I must be going, Weasley. I have my

girlfriend to meet and potential girlfriends to check out. Nice having a relatively civil conversation. Bye," he says as he gets up and walks out of the Great Hall.

I sit there, staring after him. I really don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, just two days ago I was a sane, normal person who didn't think twice about Malfoy. And now

I'm a completely lovesick person who "loves" a boy who only insults her. I ask it again: What is wrong with me?

**A/N: **I've noticed a lot of people who in their Scorpius/Rose fanfictions have a girl named Roxanne as one of the Weasley cousins. My Roxanne is in no way related to them. I just thought it would make a good name and I hadn't read her name in a fanfiction before when I started writing this. Just wanted to let my beloved readers know. Also, I really tried pacing this chapter. I'm new to writing, so it's kind of hard but I tried! Please R&R and let me know if I did a good job!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this isn't really a chapter. I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not… I wanted to get your guys' opinion. Would you care a lot if I discontinued this story? Or would you not care so much? I won't be offended if you wouldn't care, but please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **

**-Annie**


End file.
